


Shit, Maybe I Miss You

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song Prompt PlusSong: Miss you,  Louis TomlinsonPrompt: 41: Have/would you ever had a threesome?Character(s): Clint Barton/ Bucky Barnes/ Yana (OFC), Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Happy Hogan, Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster,





	Shit, Maybe I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear gods what have I done... all the pain and angst! poor Yana.
> 
> Un-betaed, unedited... please make sure to leave feedback or kudos.

It’s Tuesday night and Yana was on top of the table dancing to some smutty stripper song while Jane, Nat and Darcy laugh at their clearly intoxicated friend. Yana had been away in Australia at a conference for SI and had come back with glowing reviews for Tony’s latest clean energy initiative, so the friends decided on an impromptu Girl’s Night since they were all in the same city at the same time.

Dropping back to her seat with glassy eyes and sheen of perspiration across her nose Yana twists a coy shoulder and knocks back another two shots of vodka. “Nat dear, it’s your turn; Truth or Dare?” 

Staring at Jane with a stony face Nat raises a single eyebrow and shoots her own vodka before replying with a throaty purr “Dare.”

Jane and Darcy put their heads together and loudly whisper until they reach a consensus- Nat would approach the next male patron to enter the bar and buy him a drink. An easy dare because anything more daring would probably end in having to write reports and pay for damages. Yana had taught the scientists that lesson last time they played the game and she ‘accidentally’ shot thirteen holes in the ceiling of a biker bar.

Truths were told, pints and shots were consumed and Yana sang along with every song til last call, completely out of tune because of her state of inebriation, as her friends laughed and cheered her on. Slipping into the back of the car Tony sent for them Yana continued to drink from the mini bar he kept stocked in the town car. “Happy? Darling? Truth or dare?” Yana asked the friendly driver, hiccuping quietly. 

“Truth Miss Y, I don’t trust your dares.” Happy kept his eyes and mind on the quiet streets ahead of him as Yana sucked in her lower lip thinking. 

“Who do you think is sexiest, Nat, Jane or Darcy?”

Thinking quickly Happy answered “Nat is sexy, but she is completely out of my league; Darcy has some pretty amazing attributes and have you seen the girl’s taser action? Hot but Scary, and again out of my league… Jane has a delicate look but I know she is tough on the inside where it counts… and her intelligence is sexy as hell, but none of them could compare to you Yana. Out of Nat, Jane and Darcy, you are the sexiest.” 

The four women laugh at the driver’s neat sidesteps, and continue to talk among themselves until they reached Avengers Tower. Escorting the giggling quartet to the common floor Happy breathed a sigh of relief when Sam, Tony and Steve appeared at the elevator to assist. Wrapping a pliant arm around Happy’s waist and nuzzling into his shoulder Yana smiled and begged him to join them all for a drink. “I feel bad that you always get left out, c’mon, just one drink and then you can go… or you could stay, there’s plenty of rooms!”

Tony deposited Jane on a sofa and handed her a bottle of water before slipping her shoes off her feet and tucking a blanket over her lap. “Yana honey, I think you girls have had enough to drink don’t you? The hangover is going to be a killer as it is.” 

Throwing her free hand into the air Yana exclaimed “Tony, one cannot play drinking games without drinking… then it’s just GAMES and that isn’t as much fun! It’s still early, get the boys up here and we can start again!” 

Happy wrapped his arm carefully around Yana’s waist and guided her to another sofa in the common area, settling her into the plush leather folds and swinging her feet up on the cushion beside her, patting her hand paternally. “Tell you what Miss Y, next time you have a group night out, you can drag me along; I’m sure Tony would agree to me having the night off for that.” He smiled down at her and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear as she relaxed back into the warm sofa.

Sam had already wandered off with Darcy in tow and Steve was talking quietly with Nat over in the corner, flashing a guilty look at Yana every now and again. Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa and kissed Yana’s forehead in a fatherly fashion. “I know you want to celebrate, but it’s a work day and even I have trouble keeping up with your alcohol tolerance; the others are exhausted and have work in the morning. We will celebrate on the weekend ok?”

Yana looked up at the man she considered to be her boss and sighed, grabbing his hands and twining her fingers with his she sighed. “Happy gets the night off and has to be there too or no deal.” 

Grinning and lifting their joined fingers to his lips for a swift kiss, Tony nods “It’s a deal. This Saturday, here on the Common Floor. Everyone will be here.”

***

Nat looked at Yana and passed the vodka bottle so she could re-fill her shot glasses. Each woman had six shots lined up in front of them and they were clearly some of the least inebriated in the room. 

As it tended to, the mixed Avengers and SI invitees were mingling but rarely with each other, the obvious exception was Yana and Nat who were in the middle of teaching Happy to play ‘Never have I ever’ with Tony, Maria Hill, Sam and Steve.

“So if I have done it, I take a drink; if I haven’t done it, I abstain? Sounds like a very sober game for me.” Happy looked a little glum so Yana decided to help him on his way with the game. After several rounds the questions went from reasonably tame to risqué and by the time Nat’s bottle was down to its last drops Yana and Tony were playing aggressively on their shared antics. 

“Never have I ever ditched my friend in the middle of the dance floor, in the middle of a slow dance, to escape a creepy stalker ex who showed up at a gala I was the host of!” Yana held Tony’s stare and grinned like a demented Chihuahua. 

“Never have I ever offered to blow the owner of a multi-national corporation if I didn’t land a client inside of a week while the client was being aggressively courted by, and about to sign a contract with, a major competitor.” Tony struggled to hold in his laughter as Yana threw back her shot, all eyes on her as she flushed red as a beet.

“Never have I ever had to blow anyone as the result of a bet.” Yana watched as Tony, Nat and Maria all drank earning a snort of surprise from Steve when Sam slowly raised his drink to his lips. “It wasn’t a blow job, but it was oral…. And I am not ashamed to admit it.” 

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Happy muttered barely loud enough for Yana to hear across the circle. The light from her eyes dimmed and she stood woodenly, turning from the table and leaving the room.

***

Steve, Tony and Happy searched the entire tower looking for Yana. Jarvis couldn’t, or wouldn’t, locate her and it was making the three men incredibly worried. Steve contacted Bucky to see if she had gone to see him in Brooklyn while Tony contacted Clint in Bed-Stuy asking the same, but nobody had seen or heard from her since she left the party.

A week went by without anybody hearing from Yana, all her usual haunts were checked and double checked before being put under 24 hour surveillance. Happy grew more and more morose as he missed his favourite non-Avenger and Steve and Tony were at breaking point when the former Winter Soldier and the Archer returned to the tower to join the team before a mission.

The apartment that the men shared was in darkness until Clint flicked the switch, becoming unnaturally still. Bucky pressed into his back, a knife in one hand and a pistol in the other, sensing the disturbance in Clint’s demeanor. 

The floor was littered with empty bottles of vodka and bourbon, Clint’s emergency packets of Red Vines were empty as were Bucky’s Eggo’s and the crisps they had left over from the last mission, there were piles of used tissues on the coffee table and sofa. The trail of empty bottles led to the bedroom and Clint and Bucky followed, curiosity overriding their natural caution. 

Clint made his way over to the built in wardrobe and motioned Bucky to be ready. With his hand on the door Clint slid the panel aside to reveal Yana curled up asleep on a pile of Bucky’s and Clint’s shirts, cuddling a half empty bottle of bourbon. Bucky tossed the weapons to the side and ducked in close to grab the bottle before it spilled any more on the clothing beneath it. 

Clint slid an arm under Yana’s back and the other beneath her legs lifting her gently from the floor and settled her in the bed that Bucky had somehow turned down. Yana’s eyes opened slowly and she finally focused on the two men with her; before they could say anything she began to cry, silent tears streamed down her face to wet the oversized shirt she wore.

 

“We were in love. Now, it’s like we’re strangers. When I feel it coming up I just throw it all away, I tell myself ‘Everything is great. Everything is fucking great’ Then I get another bottle and down it 'cause it doesn’t matter anyway.”

Clint and Bucky look down at the drunk girl in their bed and moved to either side of her and wrapped their arms around her. Clint stroked her hair and Bucky wrapped himself around her back like a security blanket. The tears continued to fall wetting three faces as the men realized their mistake. Clint nuzzled into her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her while Bucky held them silently. 

 

“I asked my friends how I should say I’m sorry, they said ‘give it time, there’s no need to worry. If they really love you they will make a move, they will call you.’ So I kept faking the smiles and went out every weekend. I kept getting drunk and thinking I should be laughing, but everything felt wrong; but I kept on telling them everything was great, everything was fucking great.” Yana shuddered and Bucky’s arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to his chest. “But every morning when the lights would come on all I could think was ‘Shit, maybe I miss you.’”


End file.
